


We were here

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Questa è la mia personalissima versione del finale della quinta stagione di Supernatural, nonché quella che avrei voluto veramente vedere e anche la sesta ff della mia raccolta! Siamo ormai giunti al giorno previsto per l'Apocalisse e tutti si chiedono se lo scontro fatale tra Lucifer e Michael ci sarà. Gabriel spera di aver convinto Lucifer a non presentarsi all'incontro con Michael, ma Lucifer è troppo orgoglioso per passare da codardo e...Beh, questo è quello che è venuto in mente a me!Grazie fin d'ora a tutti quelli che leggeranno e commenteranno la mia storia.





	

**We were here**

_We were here_

_Roaming on the endless prairie_

_Writing an endless story_

_Building a walden of our own._

_We were here_

_Grieving the saddened faces_

_Conquering the darkest places_

_Time to rest now and to finish the show_

_And become the music one with alpenglow._

_(“Alpenglow” – Nightwish)_

Il giorno dello scontro decisivo tra Michael e Lucifer era giunto.

Bobby era alzato dalle cinque del mattino per seguire tutti i notiziari possibili: uragani, terremoti e catastrofi si susseguivano in tutte le città e ciò stava a significare che l’Apocalisse tanto temuta era prossima. Alle sette lo raggiunsero anche Dean, Sam e Castiel che, la sera prima, aveva informato gli amici che il duello fatale era previsto per quel giorno, a mezzogiorno, in un vecchio cimitero presso la cittadina di Lawrence.

“Ma com’è possibile che tutto questo casino vada avanti se Lucifer non è più intenzionato a scontrarsi con Michael?” chiese Dean. “Lui e Gabriel non sono neanche usciti dalla loro stanza da ieri sera!”

“Non lo so” rispose Castiel. “Probabilmente è dovuto al fatto che Michael si presenterà in ogni caso. Devo avvertirvi che è persino possibile che, se Lucifer non dovesse farsi vedere nel luogo e all’ora stabiliti, Michael potrebbe venire a cercarlo.”

“In poche parole, siamo nella merda comunque vada…” borbottò Dean, sconfortato.

“Che cosa facciamo, allora? Non vorremo restarcene qui a guardare scene di cataclismi e aspettare che Michael bussi alla porta!” protestò Sam.

“No, però non ho idea di che cosa potremmo tentare… Piuttosto, non è strana questa cosa che quei due siano chiusi in camera?” intervenne Bobby. “Insomma, sanno entrambi che giorno è oggi, potrebbero perlomeno farsi vedere e, magari, darci un suggerimento.”

“Forse Gabriel ha trovato un modo particolarmente convincente per trattenere Lucifer…” fece Dean.

“Per l’amor del Cielo, Dean, mi fai venire il voltastomaco!” esclamò Sam, stizzito.

“Beh, sempre meglio della fine del mondo, no?”

 

Il tempo passava e le notizie in TV si facevano sempre più preoccupanti. Se non avessero saputo che Lucifer era al piano di sopra con Gabriel, Dean e gli altri avrebbero veramente cominciato a credere che l’Apocalisse fosse ormai alle porte.

“Ragazzi, ma siamo sicuri che il Diavolo se ne stia buono buono in camera?” disse ad un certo punto Sam, dopo un’occhiata nervosa all’orologio. Erano ormai le otto e mezza passate e non c’era traccia né di Lucifer né di Gabriel. “Forse dovremmo andare a controllare.”

“Vacci tu, se ci tieni tanto!” esclamò Dean, disgustato. “Io non ho la minima intenzione di vedere Lucifer che si sbatte il fratellino… Avrei gli incubi per anni!”

“Sei così certo che Lucifer sia veramente in quella stanza? Io non mi fido di lui” ribatté Sam.

“Nemmeno io mi fido di lui, però mi fido di Gabriel. Non lo lascerebbe andare all’incontro con Michael: per quanto sia assurdo dirlo, lui gli… beh, gli vuole bene e credo sappia benissimo che Michael è più forte. Sono sicuro che abbia… come dire… mi viene la nausea al solo pensarlo, ma… che abbia _paura di perderlo_!”

Sam scosse la testa, frustrato.

“Lucifer potrebbe aver fatto del male a Gabriel pur di andare ad affrontare Michael” disse.

“Questo non è possibile” dichiarò Castiel. “Se c’è una cosa di cui sono sicuro è che Lucifer, a modo suo, tiene a Gabriel e non gli avrebbe fatto del male. Magari, però…”

“Cosa?” fece Dean, spazientito. “Se hai qualcosa in mente, dilla per una volta, Castiel! Non fare il misterioso come al solito, qui rischiamo tutti il culo, se non te lo ricordi!”

L’Angelo rifletté un istante prima di parlare.

“Beh, Lucifer è troppo orgoglioso per rinunciare all’appuntamento con Michael e passare da codardo. Potrebbe aver convinto Gabriel a lasciarlo andare, oppure potrebbero esserci andati insieme, magari con la speranza di convincere il fratello maggiore a desistere.”

“Ah, bene, magnifico! Perché non hai aspettato un altro po’ per condividere con noi questo tuo dubbio? Sono quasi le nove e la fine del mondo potrebbe accadere tra _tre ore_ ” protestò Dean, seccato.

“In realtà anch’io ci ho pensato soltanto adesso” replicò Castiel senza scomporsi. “La cosa migliore da fare è andare nella loro stanza e accertarci che ci siano. Se non li troviamo, dovremo metterci subito in viaggio per Lawrence.”

In pochi istanti Dean, Sam e Castiel salirono le scale e si ritrovarono davanti alla porta chiusa della stanza. Dalla camera non proveniva alcun rumore e ciò sembrava avallare la teoria di Castiel piuttosto che le insinuazioni maliziose di Dean.

Il maggiore dei Winchester bussò alla porta.

“Gabriel? Ehi, Gabriel, ci sei? Se sei qui dentro, cerca di renderti presentabile, perché noi entriamo e non vogliamo vedere niente che possa traumatizzarci per il resto dell’esistenza” esclamò. “Conterò fino a tre e poi entreremo. Uno, due… e tre!”

La porta era chiusa a chiave dall’interno, ma Dean e Sam la presero a spallate finché non cedette.

Quello che videro, però, non era ciò che si aspettavano di trovare. Nella camera c’era soltanto Gabriel, disteso tranquillamente nel letto, che pareva immerso in un sonno profondo e beato.

“Ma… che accidenti sta succedendo qui?”

Castiel scosse il capo, turbato.

“A questo non avevo pensato… sono stato uno sciocco! Ero certo che Lucifer non avrebbe fatto del male a Gabriel, però… deve avergli fatto un incantesimo per farlo dormire profondamente e poi è andato all’appuntamento con Michael” mormorò.

“Sempre meglio! Quindi l’Apocalisse ci sarà, che magnifica notizia” ironizzò Dean, nervoso. “Dobbiamo partire subito per Lawrence e farci venire un’idea per la strada… possibilmente un’idea migliore delle stronzate che abbiamo partorito finora!”

“D’accordo. Tu, Sam e Bobby entrate in macchina mentre io cerco di svegliare Gabriel, poi vi raggiungeremo” propose Castiel a Dean. “Ritengo che sia utile averlo con noi, forse è l’unico che possa tentare di far ragionare Lucifer.”

“Con un bel risultato davvero…” sibilò Sam. Era fuori di sé per come Lucifer aveva ingannato Gabriel, tradendo la sua fiducia. Lui non l’avrebbe mai fatto, mai!

Dean e Sam raggiunsero Bobby, lo informarono rapidamente su ciò che era accaduto e cominciarono a preparare le armi e a caricarle sull’Impala. Nessuno di loro aveva idea di come le armi avrebbero potuto impedire la fine del mondo o comunque fermare Michael e Lucifer, ma era una sicurezza averle sottomano.

“Insomma, quanto ci mette Castiel a svegliare Gabriel?” brontolò Bobby, dal sedile posteriore dell’Impala. “Sono più di dieci minuti che aspettiamo, forse faremmo meglio a partire senza di loro. Mancano meno di tre ore a quello stramaledetto momento…”

S’interruppe vedendo Castiel che, perso per una volta l’abituale autocontrollo, si stava dirigendo verso l’auto in tutta fretta.

“Che succede? Dov’è Gabriel? Non sei riuscito a svegliarlo?” domandò subito Sam.

“Non è stato facile, però l’ho risvegliato dal torpore in cui l’aveva gettato Lucifer. Però… quando ha capito cos’era successo si è agitato moltissimo, era del tutto sconvolto e poi… è scomparso. Temo che abbia deciso di andare in quel cimitero senza aspettarci” spiegò Castiel, affranto e preoccupato. “Non che noi potessimo fare davvero qualcosa, però Gabriel ha pochi poteri a causa delle ali ferite e non so… non mi piace l’idea che affronti Lucifer e Michael da solo.”

Tuttavia parlarne non risolveva nulla. Castiel entrò in macchina, sedendosi accanto a Bobby, e l’Impala partì, sollevando ghiaia e polvere.

 

L’ora del confronto era sempre più vicina e Lucifer e Michael erano già arrivati nel luogo prefissato. Adesso erano l’uno di fronte all’altro. Lucifer, nonostante tutto, non aveva mentito al fratello minore ed era veramente andato all’appuntamento decisivo per parlare con Michael e convincerlo a lasciar perdere lo scontro. Aveva provato a fargli vedere le cose sotto una luce diversa, a mettere in lui il dubbio che quello scontro fosse soltanto un perverso divertimento di Dio e che non ci fosse nessun motivo reale per combattersi. 

Ad onor del vero, anche Michael non era sembrato completamente convinto e, alle parole di Lucifer, aveva esitato un attimo. Solo un istante infinitesimale, certo, ma, in quel momento, anche dentro di lui si era svegliata una piccola scintilla, il desiderio inconfessato e inconfessabile che accadesse qualcosa che lo esentasse dal suo _dovere_. Lui, spontaneamente, non avrebbe mai rifiutato di eseguire un ordine, però se qualcosa o qualcuno l’avesse fermato…

Invece non accadde niente. Nessuno intervenne e non ci fu alcuna mano dal Cielo ad afferrare il braccio di Michael.

L’Arcangelo scosse il capo e il suo sguardo tornò a farsi gelido.

“Non sei cambiato affatto, Lucifer” disse. “Sei sempre pronto a dare la colpa a tutti meno che a te stesso. Ma io non sono come te e non lo sarò mai. Io sono il figlio obbediente ed eseguirò gli ordini. Sei stato tu a rovinare tutto, noi eravamo uniti, eravamo felici e tu hai distrutto tutto! Sei un mostro, Lucifer, ed è per questo che adesso ti ucciderò.”

Le parole di Michael non lasciavano alcuno spazio al compromesso. Anche l’espressione di Lucifer s’indurì e si fece minacciosa.

“Come vuoi tu, fratello. Provaci e vediamo se ci riesci” lo sfidò.

Michael trasse fuori la lama angelica per affrontare Lucifer, che, dal canto suo, si dispose in difesa, pronto al contrattacco, quando una voce disperata li bloccò entrambi.

“No! No, fermatevi, fratelli, vi prego!”

Gabriel.

Gabriel che aveva impiegato ogni briciola del poco potere rimastogli per raggiungere i fratelli prima di quanto avrebbe mai potuto fare con l’Impala di Dean e Sam. Gabriel, ansante, scarmigliato e stravolto come se avesse fatto una corsa a perdifiato, pallido e fragile e con gli occhi pieni di una straziata determinazione.

“Gabriel? Cosa ci fai tu qui?” lo apostrofò Michael, spiazzato dall’arrivo improvviso del fratello che non si aspettava.

“Piccolo testardo… hai voluto fare di testa tua alla fine, eh?” mormorò Lucifer, scuotendo il capo.

“Aspetta un momento, ora capisco… voi due siete sempre stati legati” disse Michael, guardando prima l’uno poi l’altro dei fratelli minori. “Non sei arrivato fino al punto di ribellarti anche tu, ma te ne sei andato dal Paradiso dopo che ho imprigionato Lucifer e adesso… adesso vorresti difenderlo? Apprezzo le tue buone intenzioni, Gabriel, ma questa faccenda non ti riguarda. Io sono stato mandato per uccidere Lucifer ed è quello che farò, non sarai certo tu a fermarmi. Vattene e lasciami fare il mio dovere.”

Liquidato senza tanti complimenti il fratellino, Michael puntò di nuovo la lama contro Lucifer.

“Almeno su una cosa siamo d’accordo” convenne il Diavolo. “Questa non è cosa per te, Gabriel, allontanati da qui.”

“No!” ripeté l’Arcangelo, facendosi al contrario più vicino. Non avrebbe permesso che i suoi fratelli si scontrassero. Aveva già sbagliato una volta e Lucifer era stato cacciato… e lui ne aveva sofferto terribilmente per secoli, pur sapendo che imprigionarlo era stata la cosa giusta da fare. Adesso, però, le cose stavano diversamente: Lucifer sembrava aver capito che il mondo poteva anche andare avanti con tutti i suoi errori e che ciò che contava era stare bene… con lui.

Non lo avrebbe perso un’altra volta e non avrebbe nemmeno permesso che Lucifer facesse un errore ancor più grande del primo, magari uccidendo Michael.

“No, non scapperò un’altra volta. Qualcuno mi ha detto che era l’ora che cominciassi a lottare per la mia famiglia ed è quello che intendo fare” ribadì deciso Gabriel, facendo ancora qualche passo verso i fratelli e riecheggiando le parole che Dean gli aveva detto in quel magazzino… quando? Sei mesi prima, forse, ma sembravano passati anni luce.

“Non puoi fermare questa cosa, Gabriel. Finirai solo per farti del male” lo ammonì Michael. Era francamente stupito dalla determinazione dimostrata dal fratellino, non l’aveva mai visto così… ma non era quello il momento di pensarci. “Lucifer deve morire qui e ora.”

Così dicendo, Michael tentò un fendente verso Lucifer, che però era attento e si scostò rapidamente.

Gabriel, tuttavia, non aveva finito.

“E chi lo dice, questo? Tu? Nostro Padre? Io non credo proprio, visto che nessun Angelo riesce più a parlare con Lui da tanto tempo” insisté. “Io penso che nemmeno tu sappia più quale sia la Sua volontà, sei solo _arrabbiato_ con Lucifer perché ha buttato all’aria la nostra bella famigliola. Ora è diventata una cosa _personale_ anche per te!”

Dicendo queste parole, Gabriel si era avvicinato ancora di più a Michael e gli aveva afferrato il braccio, in un generoso quanto imbranato tentativo di fermarlo. L’Arcangelo, colpito basso dalle frasi pungenti del fratello, si staccò da lui con un gesto stizzito, ma Gabriel era veramente troppo vicino e… senza che nessuno lo avesse né previsto né voluto, la lama andò a conficcarsi nel fianco del minore degli Arcangeli.

Per un istante fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato e un silenzio spaventoso calò sul cimitero.

Michael, sconvolto per quello che aveva fatto senza nemmeno accorgersene, fece un passo indietro e fissò inorridito l’arma che spuntava dal fianco del fratellino; Gabriel non emise neppure un gemito, tanto improvvisa e inaspettata era stata la cosa, sbarrò gli occhi incredulo e guardò il fratello che l’aveva colpito. Poi le gambe gli cedettero di colpo e sarebbe caduto, se Lucifer non lo avesse ripreso da dietro, sorreggendolo.

Lucifer, che a quel punto era veramente infuriato con Michael e avrebbe causato non una, ma anche due o tre Apocalissi…

“Come hai osato?” ruggì. “Adesso è diventata davvero una faccenda _personale_ e non te la lascerò passare liscia!”

“No…” mormorò appena Gabriel, con un filo di voce. “Ora basta, vi prego… Basta… se volete aiutarmi, dovete farlo _insieme_ …”

Lucifer s’inginocchiò a terra per far distendere Gabriel; aveva intenzione di deporlo delicatamente sul terreno per poi gettarsi contro Michael e finirlo, ora che era disarmato. Gabriel, però, lo trattenne tirandolo per la manica e aggrappandosi disperatamente a lui.

“Per favore, no…”

“No? Come puoi dirlo adesso? Lui ti ha colpito!”

“Anche tu” gli ricordò il fratello, con dolcezza e senza il minimo rancore. “Ora basta, davvero… tutti e due…”

Michael pareva aver perso ogni sicurezza. Era accaduto qualcosa di inaspettato e imprevisto che aveva infranto tutte le sue certezze. Ora, per la prima volta, cominciava a dubitare e a chiedersi quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Per un orribile istante pensò di aver sbagliato tutto, poi si riscosse e si disse che poteva ancora _rimediare_ e che, forse, Gabriel poteva aver ragione. Il suo gesto era stato dettato dall’amore per i suoi fratelli e per la sua famiglia e quindi...

“Dobbiamo guarirlo” disse, inginocchiandosi anche lui accanto a Gabriel. “Al nostro scontro penseremo dopo. Tienilo fermo mentre io gli tolgo la lama e poi useremo il nostro potere per curare la sua ferita.”

“Tu non puoi darmi ordini” reagì Lucifer. “Quello che faccio è solamente per il bene di Gabriel, sappilo.”

Strinse forte il fratello minore tra le braccia, cercando di confortarlo con la sua presenza.

“Andrà tutto bene, fratellino, non lascerò che ti succeda niente di male” gli sussurrò, mentre Michael iniziava a sfilare l’arma dal suo corpo.

Il dolore fu immenso. Gabriel si morse il labbro inferiore per soffocare un grido e si aggrappò ancora di più a Lucifer, perduto e spaventato per la sofferenza. Michael sfilò la lama dal suo fianco e posò la mano sopra la sua ferita, cercando di infondergli tutto il suo potere per curarlo. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Lucifer fece lo stesso.

Nessuno dei tre si accorse dell’Impala che era appena arrivata nel cimitero, nonostante il rombare del motore e lo stridio dei freni. I tre fratelli erano completamente immersi nel loro dramma e non videro Dean e gli altri scendere dall’auto; non sentirono le esclamazioni sconvolte dei due Winchester; non si curarono di Castiel che, nonostante non avesse poteri, si avvicinava a loro per capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Poi… successe.

Cercando di guarire la ferita di Gabriel con i loro poteri, sia Michael sia Lucifer avevano posato la mano sul fianco dell’Arcangelo ferito. Nell’istante in cui le dita dell’uno sfiorarono quelle dell’altro, una luce immensa e abbagliante scese dal Cielo, inondando tutti e tre e anche Castiel, che si trovava più vicino.

“Si può sapere che accidenti succede?” esclamò Dean, attonito, vedendo scomparire Angeli, Arcangeli e Diavolo in quella luce accecante.

Sam e Bobby erano talmente sbigottiti da non riuscire neanche a rispondergli.

“Questa sarebbe la fine del mondo?” domandò di nuovo Dean, senza ottenere risposta.

La luce e l’energia erano troppo intense da sopportare: Dean, Sam e Bobby si lasciarono cadere a terra coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.

“Castiel…” tentò di chiamare Dean, preoccupato per aver visto anche l’Angelo scomparire in quel mare di luce.

 

Qualche istante, o forse qualche ora più tardi, la luce scemò lentamente fino a svanire e davanti agli occhi abbagliati dei Winchester e di Bobby riapparvero Castiel e i tre fratelli.

C’era qualcosa di diverso, tuttavia.

Castiel stava tornando verso l’Impala e appariva trasfigurato, di nuovo potente e luminoso come Dean l’aveva visto la prima volta, di nuovo… un Angelo.

Gabriel sembrava perfettamente ristabilito e stava in piedi, precisamente in mezzo ai due fratelli maggiori.

Michael guardava verso l’alto con l’aria di chi sta ricevendo la Rivelazione.

Lucifer faceva l’indifferente e si limitava a sincerarsi delle condizioni di Gabriel.

“Castiel!” chiamò di nuovo Dean. “Insomma, vuoi spiegarmi… che accidenti è successo?”

“Quello era Dio” spiegò semplicemente l’Angelo. “Finalmente ha manifestato la Sua volontà, dopo anni di silenzio. Lui non vuole l’Apocalisse, non vuole la distruzione, bensì l’amore e il perdono. Per questo mi ha restituito tutti i miei poteri e ha guarito completamente Gabriel, perché noi abbiamo scelto la strada dell’amore e del perdono al posto della vendetta.”

“Quindi… è finita?” mormorò Sam, incredulo che tutta quella storia potesse concludersi tanto _semplicemente_.

“Non finirà mai del tutto, questo no” ammise Castiel, “ma la minaccia della fine del mondo sì, quella almeno è finita.”

“Dovrei commuovermi?” cercò di sdrammatizzare Dean, anche lui piuttosto spiazzato da come si era risolta una faccenda così complicata.

 

Poco distante, un altro tipo di dialogo stava avvenendo tra i tre fratelli.

“Ora non puoi più sostenere di dover _obbedire agli ordini_ ” disse Gabriel a Michael in un tono di scherzosa provocazione. “Quello che vuole _paparino_ è abbastanza chiaro, no?”

“Sì” ammise l’Arcangelo, a disagio. Non sapeva ancora bene se sentirsi sollevato o deluso… forse un po’ entrambe le cose, ma almeno sapeva per certo di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ancora una volta. Era stato il bravo figlio obbediente e suo Padre sarebbe stato fiero di lui.

“Ora tornerai a mettere ordine in Paradiso, o qualunque cosa tu faccia lassù?” gli chiese Gabriel.

“Certo, farò il mio dovere, come sempre” fu la risposta di Michael. Poteva apparire quello di sempre, ma, se si guardava bene nei suoi occhi, si poteva scorgere una serenità che prima mancava. “E tu che farai?”

“Oh, è semplice, io resterò sulla Terra. Ho scelto di stare dalla parte della gente e a quanto pare anche papà è contento!” sorrise Gabriel.

Un lieve sorriso sfiorò anche le labbra del Principe degli Arcangeli.

“Ti devo ringraziare, fratellino. Senza di te non avrei compreso la volontà di nostro Padre e avrei rischiato… di commettere un errore. Mi dispiace di averti ferito, tu volevi solo fare la cosa giusta.”

“Non preoccuparti, non è stata colpa tua. Diciamo che è stato… un incidente” sdrammatizzò Gabriel, anche lui molto sollevato.

Michael strinse in un veloce abbraccio il fratello minore, poi fece per allontanarsi. Prima, però, si rivolse anche a Lucifer.

“Ricorda che ti terrò d’occhio. Se commetterai altre azioni spregevoli tornerò e a quel punto niente e nessuno potrà fermarmi” lo avvertì.

“Sì, sì, va bene. Non dovevi andare a mettere in riga gli angioletti? Su, coraggio, chissà come si sentiranno sperduti senza la loro invincibile guida” ironizzò Lucifer.

“Scherza pure, ma ricorda ciò che ti ho detto” ribadì Michael, prima di svanire.

“Tanto a te ci penso io, no?” fece Gabriel, sorridendo felice a Lucifer.

“Attento a non prenderti troppe libertà, tu” ribatté il fratello, nascondendo con il sarcasmo il sollievo che provava per aver riavuto Gabriel sano e salvo… e, sì, anche per non aver dovuto scontrarsi con Michael.

Poi, insieme, si incamminarono verso l’Impala.

Chissà, pensava Gabriel, forse, a quel punto, Dean e Sam avrebbero finalmente accettato più volentieri la compagnia di Lucifer…

O anche no.

 

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
